It is well known to provide an air bag module mounted within the instrument panel structure. The air bag module includes a housing which mounts an inflator actuable to produce inflation gas for inflating an air bag mounted on the housing. The housing is conventionally of stamped sheet metal construction and includes a U-shaped cross section defined by side walls and end walls which connect the side walls. A hole is conventionally provided in one of the end walls to permit the insertion of a cylindrically shaped inflator into the housing. The housing typically includes a flange extending around the side walls and end walls at the upper margin thereof by which the module may be conveniently attached to the instrument panel structure. The air bag may be attached to the flange or alternatively, the air bag may extend into the housing and wrap around the inflator.